Avenge the Shine
by spiritualpotatoe
Summary: Tooth had always had a problem with damaged teeth after Halloween. But for once she's going to confront the "Problem".


Tooth looked mournfully at the teeth in her hands.

"They could have been beautiful." She sighed. She was, however, expecting this. Every year, especially this day, teeth like this that fell out looked awful. If they were alive she would hear them grasping desperately for life and beg to be brushed and flossed. She turned to her Baby Teeth helpers who were also grieving. One who just came back from her mission reluctantly placed another rotten tooth in her hand.

The Tooth Fairy shook her head and placed the teeth on another Baby Tooth's fingers.

"Go clean these up and sort them out." She said softly. The Baby Tooth nodded and went on her way.

Most of the other fairies tapped their tiny knuckles.

"Now, now, girls" Tooth admonished "violence will not solve anything."

The little ones argued about all the other times that this has happened and how it's a growing problem.

"But she hasn't done anything wrong to us." The Tooth fairy replied. The Baby Teeth raised their eyebrows. One more Baby Tooth brought a rotten tooth from her journey. The Tooth Fairy made a fist.

"This has gone far enough." She stood up and fluttered. The Baby Teeth nodded, except for the one who just came in and was haplessly confused of the situation.

"This is for the teeth." Tooth nodded.

"For the teeth!" The girls chirped.

With that they fluttered away.

"Check mate." The Easter Bunny smirked as he placed his queen a distance from Halloween's king. Halloween froze.

"You know, for someone who represents creativity, you sure are poor at playing chess." He smiled.

Halloween rotated the board. "Check Mate." She smiled. Bunnymund gave her an unsatisfied look.

Instantly a flock of Baby Teeth tackled Halloween. BunnyMund scoffed.

"Oh Hey Tooth." He greeted as she angrily passed by him.

"What's the meaning of this?" the Tooth Fairy showed Halloween the rotten teeth.

"Uh…tooth decay?" The holiday answered unsurely.

"Woh, woh, woh. What's going on here, mate?" The Easter Bunny came between the 2.

"This, Bunnymund." The Tooth Fairy showed him the disgraceful tooth.

"Eah." He leaned away.

"How is that my problem?" Halloween sat up.

"Every year, the day after Halloween, teeth always fall apart." Tooth jerked her attention back to her.

…

"How is that my problem?" The holiday asked again.

The Tooth Fairy threw a Jab at her, but she missed when Halloween evaporated.

"Hey, hold on for a minute!" Halloween appeared behind her. Tooth whirled around swinging one arm behind her. Halloween disappeared.

"Bunny, she's not being reasonable!" She appeared behind the big rabbit.

"Well you can't help her, mate. She cares for the teeth." The Easter Bunny shrugged.

"No! You don't understand!" Tooth fluttered up to them. "The worse the tooth looks, the higher percentage the memory that's stored inside it will disappear. And she's responsible for that!" Tooth pointed. Both Guardians looked behind Bunnymund but the holiday had disappeared again.

"Ok maybe it's partly my fault." Halloween's voice echoed around the Warren. "But I can't get rid of the candy!" She appeared on a huge stone egg a short distance away from them. Tooth charged at her but stopped within 2 inches from the holiday when she noticed that Halloween was just shielding herself with her arms.

"What are you doing?" Tooth frowned.

"Huh?" Halloween peeped from her elbow.

"Why aren't you disappearing or something?"

"It's the day after Halloween, I'm tired."

"Oh." The Tooth Fairy uttered…then punched her off the stone egg. Tooth went back to Bunnymund and sat beside him.

"Bunny what do I do? She's right, we can't get rid of the candy."

"Then why did you punch her?"

"Relieves stress."

Halloween, covering her bleeding nose, stood up. "Relieves stress!?"

The Easter Bunny chucked an egg bomb at her, frizzing her night colored hair.

"Your right it does." The Easter Bunny giggled.

Halloween walked up to them, punched Bunnymund off his seat, and replaced him.

"Listen, hummingbird." She started. "We can't control the free will of kids. I just bring them candy; it's their responsibility to brush. "

"I know." Tooth sighed. "I'm just scared for them. If they keep up with damaging their teeth, they'll loose all their precious memories."

"Well then that's their fault."

Tooth Fairy, with out looking at her, collided her own fist with Halloween's hand that covered her nose. The holiday landed next to the unconscious bunny.

_How dare she assume that! _Tooth flew away. _Kids are the most precious thing in the world and Halloween just insulted them! _But inside she knew…The night haired spirit was right.

Fin.


End file.
